10 Things I Hate About You
by LittleFeete
Summary: Inuyasha 10 Things I Hate About You AU. Inuyasha can't go out on a date until his ill-tempered older brother does. CHAPTER 2 POSTED
1. Chapter 1

So, I'm very annoyed because I've written this twice and my stupid self forgot to save it the first time and then the second time it somehow got deleted! Therefore, this is my third time writing it! In addition, the guy next to me is looking at my screen so here you go dear sir, enjoy! Also, Inuyahsa is Bi, and Sesshomaru is gay.

10 Things I Hate About You AU (I did make changes so it is not exactly like the movie, or Inuyasha. For example Naraku's hair is to his shoulders.)

This is all in draft form, so I will go back and rewrite. I just wrote this cause I need more Inuyahsa fanfics with Sesshomaru. It is a work in progress, it will probably take a long time to finish writing due to the fact that I'm in Highschool and College so I have very little time.

Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha. If I did Sesshomaru would be in it more than the main characters themselves.

Chapter 1:

It was just your average school morning with the students all gathering in the front of school talking about their weekend, throwing around a ball, trying to finish last minute homework assignments, and some getting in their morning smokes. Cars were still pulling into the student parking lot, which was full of Mustangs, Camaros, Mercedes, and the other typical rich kid cars with one or two run down, beat up cars. This was because many of the kids with not so nice cars tended to get out of school to find their cars egged or their tires flat. Besides the one that was currently pulling in to its parking spot. A white 1975 Mercedes-Benz 450SL with a long silver haired beauty inside of it whose name is Sesshomaru.

Nobody would dare mess with Sesshomaru, not because his father could buy the whole school as well as their own parents' companies, but because Sesshomaru in general was scary. Sure, he was beautiful, graceful, and all the girls in school would kill to have his perfect face, hair and curves, but it was wise not to let his beauty full you. Sesshomaru was trained in three different types of Martial arts, Captain of the soccer team, president of student council, and Valedictorian. To say the very least, people were scared of him. Not to mention, last time when a group of guys thought they could get away with sitting on Sesshomaru's car hood, they had the smell of skunk spray all week. No one knew what exactly happened, and no one wanted to. Everyone in school knew why he we protective of his car, he bought it himself because his father believed that if you wanted it you had to work for it. Sesshomaru worked three jobs for that car, and his phone.

Next to Sesshomaru's car, another car pulled in full of a bunch of girls jamming out to the latest hit song, which Sesshomaru found just as annoying as the last one. The one driving looked over to meet Sesshomaru's sharp golden eyes and she quickly turned her head away, and turning down the music. Sesshomaru just shook his heading and got out of his car. He headed towards the front entrance not acknowledging anyone, and dodging the group of boys playing hockey with a tennis ball. When he neared the front doors, he saw a poster reading Padua Prom. He passes the girl who put the poster up on the wall, and tears it down in his passing.

"Hey!" The girl yelled behind him, but he just ignored her, throwing the poster away as he walked inside.

Upstairs in the guidance counselor's room, Mrs. Shōga Tohara typed on her computer enthusiastically as a girl sat in front of her picking at her green skirt looking nervous. The older woman flicked her eyes up at the black haired girl, and she gave a polite smile.

"I'll be right with you."

The girl just nodded, giving back a tight-lipped smile. Mrs. Tohara went back to looking at her laptop her smile one of a predator. She quickly finished her sentence, re-reading it in her mind to make sure it had the sensual tone she wanted.

 _As his hand slid up her creamy white thighs, she could feel his huge member pulsating with desire._

She closed the laptop, giving the girl another happy smile before adjusting her glasses, grabbing a piece of paper and a folder and standing up. Mrs. Tohara was dressed in a pink pencil skirt with a blue blouse with white flowers, her grey hair pulled back into a bun, and her face caked with over exaggerated makeup.

"So, Kagome. Here you go." She handed the girl her new schedule before turning around towards the window. "Nine school in ten years… My, my… Army Brat?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, my dad's is uh-."

Before Kagome could finish Mrs. Tohara turned around saying, "That's enough." All Kagome could do was stare at her, "I'm sure you won't find Padua any different than your old school-" **Splat** Glop of some kind hit the window and Mrs. Tohara's smile just widened and she laughed, "-Same little asswipe shit-for-brains everywhere.!" Her giggle actually frightened Kagome.

"Excuse me d-did you just say…." Kagome turned around shocked looking at the door as if looking for help and back at Mrs. Tohara. "Am I in the right office?"

"Not anymore you're not, I've got deviants to see and a novel to finish, now scoot." Mrs. Tohara nodded towards the doors but Kagome did not move, "Scoot!"

"O-okay!" Kagome nearly jumped out of the seat grabbing her bag and clearing her throat. "Thanks" She waved the schedule in her hand, walking backwards. Which clearly was not a good idea when she ran into one of the filing cabinets, only to turn again to the doorway. Coming face to face with a tall boy with black hair to his shoulders. He was taller than she was, and a lot broader. He just stared at her with crimson eyes; she could only nod before nearly running out of the office.

"Naraku Saimyosho, I see we're making our visits a weekly ritual." Mrs. Tohara's voice came out bored; she leaned against her desk going through the folder in her hands again.

Naraku smiled charmingly, nodding, "Only so we can have these moments together. Should I- uh- hit the lights?" He jokingly pointed over the light switch.

She looked up at him with a disappointing look, "Oh, very clever Panda boy." Looking back at the folder in her hand. "Says here you exposed yourself in the cafeteria." She looked back at him with that 'really?' look.

Naraku sighed, "I was joking with the lunch lady, it was a bratwurst."

"Bratwurst?" She walked over to him, looking him up and down, "Aren't we an optimist?" Her smile made Naraku cringe, "Next time, keep it in your pouch. Okay?" She turned away still smiling, not caring for his answer. "Scoot!"

Naraku turned away shaking his head while Mrs. Tohara went back to her desk opening her laptop. She erased the word 'member' changing it to 'bratwurst.'

Outside in the hallway Kagome looked around nervously. She did not know where she was supposed to go because she had no idea where anything was in this weird school.

"Miroku Eckman!" A boy came up to her holding his hand out. He wore a purple button up with black slacks. He had a small black ponytail, and had two small hoop earrings. "I'm supposed to show you around."

"Oh hi." Kagome was so relieved, shacking his hand. "Thank God! You know, normally they send down one of those audio/video geeks."

The boy just widened his smile, "You know, I do. I know what you mean, yeah."

Behind them a boy pushing a cart full of film equipment rolls along, and pulls up beside them. "Hey Miroku, where should I put those slides?"

Miroku brushed the boy off huffing, "Miroku?!" As if he had never heard of the name. He placed his hand on Kagome's hip turning her in the direction he wanted to go first. His attention turning back to her, leaving the other boy behind. "So, uh," he glanced at her paper, "...Kagome. Here's the breakdown." They begin to walk down the hallway past the groups of people. "Over there you've got your basic beautiful people. Now listen. Unless they talk to you first, don't bother." He pointed to a group of good looking football guys and cheerleaders."

"But wait. Is that your rule or theirs?"

"Watch." Miroku patted a boy on the shoulder, "Hey there." And continued to walk by.

The ironically not very good-looking jock scowls, "Bite me."

"See that?" Miroku pointed back at the Jock and his friends that were glaring at them as if offended as the two walked away.

They came outside of the school were all the major groups hung out, Miroku guided Kagome through the crowds.

"To the left we have the coffee kids."

Kagome looked over at a coffee stand surrounded by kids with circular classes and backwards hats. "Woah!" One of the kids bumped into the other, coffee splashing on the ground "That was Costa Rican, butthead!"

Miroku shock his head leading her away, "Very edgy. Don't make any sudden moves around them."

They step down and pass a table full of white boys with dreadlocks and prerequisite Jamaican berets.

"And these delusionals are the White Rasta. Uh, they're big Marley fans. They think they're black. Semi-political, but mostly..."

"Smoke a lot of weed?" Kagome interrupted him.

"Yeah."Miroku let out an annoyed sigh as he noticed whom they were approaching, "These guys..."

Kagome once again cut him off once she saw the hats, "Wait, wait. Let me guess. Cowboys?" She watched one of them try to throw a make shift lasso around a trashcan.

"Yeah but, the closest they've come to a cow is Macdonald's." Miroku laughed at his own joke, "Hah hah...Macdonalds!" He repeated his laugh dying down when he didn't get a reaction from the girl.

They approach a group of studious-looking teens who are bent over textbooks at a table. Miroku smiled proud, "These are your future MBAs- We're all Ivy League accepted. Yuppie greed is back, my friend." He placed his hand on one of the girls in the group, "Hey guys. How ya doin'?"

The boy with the laptop looked rather annoyed, another next to him muttering, "Close it, Hachi," and the laptop was quickly closed. The others looked at him with disgusted faces and glares.

Miroku just walked away rolling his eyes. "Yesterday I was their god."

Kagome looked back at the group, "What happened?"

Hachi Levenstein started a rumor that I... slept with his girlfriend and that's how she got pregnant. But it's not true."

Kagome frowned, "So they kicked you out?"

Miroku glared infront of him, "Hostile takeover. But don't worry. They'll pay." His voice was full of dark promises one minute and the next he was back on the tour, "Now over here..."

Kagome looked over and her view was taken over by the most handsome boy she had ever seen. "Oh my god!"

Inuyasha, a young hunk with white hair, walks by as if in slow motion. She could not help but watch him. His skin was a slightly tanned, and she could make out his lean built in his tight red tight tee shirt. She felt like she could lose herself in his golden eyes. "What group is he in?" She asked in a daze.

Miroku felt pity for the girl, already falling in love with the one person he could not have. "The "don't even think about it group. That's Inuyasha Taishō. A junior."

Kagome just ignored him, watching the boy walk away, "I burn! I pine! I perish!"

Miroku looked at the girl in sympathy, "Of course you do. You know, he's great looking and deep. I'm sure." He nearly rolled his eyes as they caught up to Inuyasha walking with his friend, Bankotsu.

"Yup, see, there's a difference between "like" and "love". Because I like my Rolex, but I love my Air Jordans."

"But I love my Rolex." Bankotsu frowned.

"That's because you don't have air jordans."

The other boys eyes widened as if being touched by wisdom, "Ohhh!"

Miroku sighed shaking his head from the stupidity in front of him. "Listen. Forget him. Incredibly uptight father and it's a widely known fact that the Taishō brothers aren't allowed to date."

Kagome blinked still watching the boy, " Uh huh...yeah." _What if?_ She Thought.

The bell rang to warn the students to get to first period. Students scattered in every direction, some actually going away from the school. In an English Class upstairs, Mr. Ryūkotsusei was starting off the day with s strong cup of black coffee, students believed it kept him from being an angry monster that kills teenagers. The room was full of bored seniors doodling and staring off into space. Among them was Sesshomaru ignoring a tan boy with black hair named Koga. Koga's friends tossed paper back at one another while Koga himself seemed to be trying to get Sesshomaru's attention.

MR. Ryūkotsusei cleared his thoart before starting class, "Okay then. What did everyone think of The Sun Also Rises?"

A girl a few seat away from Sesshomaru raises her hand, Mr. Ryūkotsusei just nodded to let her speak. "I loved it." She sighs in content, "It was sooo romantic."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes in disgust, "Romantic? Hemingway?! He was an abusive alcoholic misogynist who squandered half his life hanging around Picasso trying to nail his leftovers."

The other students remained silent, staring at the boy. The girl who gave her original answer frowned, looking away from him.

Koga just laughed, and leaned forward against his desk, "As opposed to a bitter self-righteous hag who has no friends?" Koga high fived one of his friends, as if he was the coolest dude in school. Which he was.

A few giggles. Most trying to hide their laughs due to fear. Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes again not giving Koga his time of day.

Mr. Ryūkotsusei glared at the class but his main view on Koga "Pipe down, Chachi."

Sesshomaru mumbled to himself, "I guess in this society being an asshole makes you worthy of my time. What about Charles Dickens or Mary Shelley or Oscar Wilde?" (I changed the books to authors that I actually liked reading in my brit lit class.)

Before anything else could be said, the door to the classroom swung open and Naraku suddenly into the classroom, late as always. "What'd I miss?" He sounded almost out of breath.

Sesshomaru once again rolls his eyes, "The oppressive patriarchal values that dictate our education."

Naraku nodes, "Good." And immediately turns and leaves out the door.

Mr. Ryūkotsusei growled, shouting at the boy, "Hey, hey!" But Koga raised his hand catching the teacher's attention.

"Uh, Mr. Ryūkotsusei. Is there any chance we could get Sesshomaru to take his Mydol before he comes to class?" Koga called out.

More snickers from the class could be heard trying to be muffled.

"Someday you're gonna get bitch-slapped and I'm not gonna do a thing to stop it. And Kat. I want to thank you for your point of view." Sesshomaru just raised his eyebrow waiting for the next statement. I know how difficult it must be for you to overcome all those years of upper class suburban oppression. It must be tough." She just glares at the teacher, knowing where this was going. "But the next time you storm around the PTA crusading for better lunch meat, or whatever it is you complain about, ask them why they can't buy a book written by a black man!" (Yes I made Ryūkotsusei black.)

In the back, two of the white boys with dreadlocks and African attire speak up from his cry of inequality. "That's right mon!"

Mr. Ryūkotsusei turned his attention to them, "Don't even get me started on you two!" They grumble apologetically and quickly shut up.

Sesshomaru taps his finger against the desk, looking bored, "Anything else?"

Mr. Ryūkotsusei snapped back around, "Yeah. Go to the office. You're pissing me off."

Sesshomaru blinked, "You can't be serious?"

Mr. Ryūkotsusei waved his hand at him, "Later!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, gathering his stuff and leaving the class. But not before hitting Koga in the face with his books. And like Mr. Ryūkotsusei said, he did nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again I am changing things from the movie to match the Inuyasha story characters as well as changing the characters to match the Movie, but only a little cause I don't want them to be too OOC. Sorry this chapter is short, but Chapter 3 is almost done. Again these are still basically in draft form so it's not the best writing. I do love critiques, so if you notice something or want to have some inputs please go down in the reviews or message me!**

Back in Mrs. Shōga's office, she sat working, once again, on her exotic novel. "Undulating with desire, Adrienne removes her crimson cape..." She paused, "...excitable, stiff and..." The woman became frustrated, going through every word she could think of but soon gave up. "Myōga!" Myōga, a short man with gray hairs and a white mustache came into the doorway, with a raised eyebrow. "What's another word for...engorged?"

Myōga gave it a thought his face scrunching up, before nodding, "I'll look it up." Than he was gone. And was not going to actually look it up because while he was okay with his wife's writing, he preferred to not have anything to do with them.

A little away from the door to her office, Sesshomaru was talking to a few of the office ladies before heading to Miss. Shōga's office. He approaches the office, overhearing Miss Shōga searching for a word, muttering "...swollen...turgid..."

Sesshomaru tilts his head to the side, crossing his arms, "Tumescent?"

Mrs. Shōga paused again, looked up with a blank stare as if deep in thought before giving a creep smile, "Perfect!" She went back to her laptop and typed the word in its place before looking back up at the boy, "So I hear you were terrorizing Mr. Ryūkotsusei's class. Again."

"Expressing my opinion is not a terrorist action." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, taking a seat in front of the woman.

"The way you expressed your opinion to Takemaru? By the way, his testicle retrieval operation went quite well, in case you're interested."

Sesshomaru crossed his arms, voice filled with pride, "I still maintain that he kicked himself in the balls."

Miss Shoga let out an exaggerated sigh, hanging her head. "The point is Sesshomaru...People perceive you as somewhat..."

"Tempestuous?"

"Heinous bitch is the term used most often." Sesshomaru was unaffected by the term, his face giving away no emotion so Mrs. Shoga continued when he didn't speak. "You might want to work on that." With a clap of her hands she grinned saying, "Thank you." Dismissing the boy.

Sesshomaru rose from his chair with a frown. If there was one thing he could never figure out it was why this woman became a 'guidance counselor'. "As always, thank you for your excellent guidance. I'll let you get back to Reginald's quivering member." And with that Sesshomaru left the office.

Miss Shoga watched him leave with her head tilted and eyes squinting, "Quivering member... I like that." And just like that she was back to writing her erotic novel.

Outside in the courtyard, Koga was talking to a tough-looking boy with a white hair that was styled in a Mohawk. The boy, Hakkaku, notices Inuyasha and Bankotsu entering the courtyard from the gym building. Hakkaku smirked and smacked Koga's arm to get his attention. "Virgin alert. Your Favorite." He nodded towards Inuyasha

Koga frowned turning to look at whoever was being called to his attention behind him when he sees Inuyasha that frowned is turned upside down in 5 second flat. At that moment, the two younger boys pass by, noticing Koga.

"Looking good, boys."

Inuyasha looks down chuckling as his friend nudges him jokingly. The two older boys watch them walk away, Koga's eyes going up and down Inuyasha's body.

"They're outta reach, even for you." Hakkaku shock his head, patting his friend's shoulder

Koga huffed in a cocky manner, brushing Hakkaku's hand off his shoulders. "No one's out of reach for me."

"You wanna put money on that?"

"Money I've got. This I'm going to do for fun." His smile twisted into one of sinister thoughts.

What Koga didn't know was across the way, Kagome had been watching what had just happened and she didn't like the look of this guy. "Who's that guy?" She asked catching Miroku's attention.

Miroku looked over to where Kagome was looking. He almost wnted to let out a laugh, but just held it in instead. "That's Koga. He's a jerkoff." There was a small pause. "And a model."

Kagome's eyebrows shot up, "He's a model?"

Miroku nodded, "Mostly regional stuff. But he's rumored to have a tube sock ad coming out."

"Really?"

"Really."

They're quiet for a moment before looking at eachother and busting. Their laughs are all at Koga's expense, but it does not last very long due to Kagome turning back to watching Inuyasha.

Her laugh dies in her throat, "Man, look at him."

Miroku frowns, not impressed, and a little disapointed at the change of mood. "Is he always so...vapid?"

Kagomes glared at the boy, "How can you say that? He's totally..."

"Conceited?"

Kagome crossed her arms, "What are you talking about? There's more to him than you think. I mean, look... look at the way he smiles. And look at his eyes, my god. He's totally… amazing. I mean, you're missing what's there."

Miroku was unconvinced though. He had been around for all these people for years and this girl just got here, so he was pretty positive his view was right. He almost felt bad for her. "No, Kagome. What's there is a snotty little Prince wearing a strategically planned muscle shirt to make guys and girls like us realize we can never touch him, and guys like, uh..." He looks around trying to find a good example, noticing Koga making his way toward the girls. "...Koga, realize they want to. He, my friend, is what we'll spend the rest of our lives not having. Put him in the Spank Bank. Move on."

Kagome huffed, "No."

Miroku mocked her with his own huff, "Move on."

"No! You're wrong about him. I mean, you know, uh, not about the spanking part. But the rest. You're wrong."

Miroku just stared at the girl before shrugging, "Alright. I'm wrong? You wanna take a shot? Be my guest. He's actually looking for a French tutor."

"Are you serious? That's perfect!" Kagome's anger shifted into excitement nearly jumping up and down, but stopped herself.

Miroku raised an eyebrow, "Do you speak French?"

Her inside celebration stopped and she turned away from the boy, "Well no, but I will."

The final bell rang throughout the school dismissing the students one last time to go home. Students scattered outside nearly running to their cars or friends. Sesshomaru and a tall girl with long brown hair up in a complicated style walked out of the school. The girl was sort of his best friend, seeing as she's the only one he can stand besides Jaken, who graduated last year, and Rin, who was in Europe for her choir class field trip. So that left her, Sango, for Sesshomaru to hang out with. He didn't mind though, she was intelligent and strong. He actually met her in a martial arts class where she was the only one who could keep up with him. There was no doubting Sango was beautiful and should be popular, but due to her love of quasi-Renaissances clothes people find her… strange.

The two make their way through the crowd towards Sesshomaru's car. When they found themselves in the parking lot, Koga pulls up beside them in his red sports car, hood down down. He lowered his sunglasses looking Sesshomaru up and down. "Hey. Your little Mister Rogers look is out, Sesshomaru." He pointed to Sesshomaru's blue cardigan, "Didn't you read last month's Cosmo?"

Sesshomaru refused to acknowledge the boy due to just wanting to go home and relax. So instead of pleasing the boy with a glare and a few choice words he merely gave a flick of his wrist waving his hand. "Run along."

The cocky boy just fixed his glasses and pressed on his gas petal letting out a good hum of his engine, before giving one last smirking at the two, who were not impressed, and left. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, for what felt like the millionth time today.

He just crossed the road to his own car, throwing his bag in the backseat as Sango got comfortable in the front seat. After buckling her seatbelt, she looked up to notice Koga's car heading to a couple of boys walking along the parking lot edge who were heading the opposite way of him towards Sesshomaru's car. When Sesshomaru got in, Sango tapped his shoulder pointing to the scene.

Where she pointed lead to Inuyasha and Bankotsu, who seemed to be embroiled in meaningful conversation.

"I know you can be overwhelmed. You can be underwhelmed. But can you ever just be whelmed?" Bankotsu played with his backpacks straps in deep thoughts.

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment, "I think you can in Europe."

The flash of red caught Inuyasha's attention to the car stopping next to them to find Koga alongside them, giving his normal 'charming' smile. "Hey boys. Would you young things like a ride?"

The boys look at each other, than both daring a look towards Sesshomaru's car catching the cold glare in golden orbs, than back at each other. Inuyasha shrugged and both boys made their way into the car, hoping in and climbing over his upholstery. This action made Koga wince. "Careful on the leather."

Sesshomaru and Sango watched in silence, and Sesshomaru could feel his blood boil. Sango took one look at the boy and knew he was aggravated, "That's a charming new development." Sango's voice was filled with sarcasm, sneering.

Sesshomaru breathed deeply, staying calm but in his head wanting to strangle his little brother. "It's disgusting."

Meanwhile, Miroku mounted himself on his old motorcycle equipped with a plastic basket on the handles. He fixes his helmet on his head, pulling down his goggles over his eyes. Ready to go, he jets a bit only to go out of control the same time Sesshomaru is pulling out of his parking spot. Sesshomaru slams on his breaks and Miroku kills the engine in front of Sesshomaru 's car. Pissed off, Sesshomaru rolls down his window glaring at the boy. "Remove head from sphincter, then drive!" And with that Sesshomaru pulls away from the stunned boy with a giggling Sango next to him waving goodbye at the poor guy.

When Miroku regains his composure back and pulls out of the street, Kagome walks over to him seeing the confrontation from the side.

"You all right?"

Miroku let out a little wheezed laugh, "Yeah, yeah. Just a minor encounter with the shrew. Your boyfriend's brother."

Kagome's eyes widened like saucers looking towards the car that had almost hit her friend, "What? That's Inuyasha's brother?!"

"Mmm hmm. The mewling, rampalian wretch himself." Miroku started up his bike again, patting the girl's back. "Stay cool,sis."

Unfortunelty when he jets off once again, he has another near collision, driving in front of a blue mustang. He tries to gain control over his bike, but it acted as if it had a mind of its own. He let out a holer when he notices the hillside he was heading right for that lead to the football field. Before he could stop he went flying right off the road and sliding down the grassy hill. He loses his balance getting thrown to the side. He rolls halfway down the hill his bike next to him. Miroku quickly recovers his composure as he realizes half the school is watching from the top of the hill. He gulps nervously swatting at the weeds that got in him goggles and helmets.

He finally raises his hands in the air, taking a deep breath, "YEAH!" The students at the top of the hill burst into cheers and applauds. Even Kagome started to clap for him, shacking her head watching her new friend almost lose him balance. He was happy now, but he wouldn't be when he had to get his bike back up here.


End file.
